


No Turquoise

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [10]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Siddiq lives, F/M, Family Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Modern, Painting, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Coco has picked a new color for her bedroom now it's up to mom and dad to get it perfectCheesy Fluff Prompt: Painting the house that ends in a paint fight and giggles
Relationships: Rosita Espinosa/Siddiq
Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441246
Kudos: 4





	No Turquoise

**Author's Note:**

> After the last couple episodes I figured we all needed some fluff so please enjoy!

“Do you remember when we painted this the first time?” Siddiq asked with a smile. Those baby pink walls were still in the room they had been all these years but now Coco was complaining about them. They were a baby color she didn’t want her room to baby color.

“I remember it because you and Gabriel did all the hard work I just gotta put my feet up and watch.” Rosita jokes as she puts up tape. That was back when she and Gabriel had been together still. 

They’d had a scare Siddiq had ended up in the hospital an attempt on his life and Rosita had stayed at his side the whole time. It had only cemented their feelings for each other and they’d been together ever since. Gabriel was understanding he and Eugene had moved on when Rosita had Siddiq move in. It had been six years and they hadn’t looked back once.

“Well I’m afraid you have to do some of the work this time.” Siddiq jokes before he walks over and gives Rosita a kiss. “I think you could sweet-talk your way out of some of the work though.” He teases before he winks at her.

“Oh is that so? I don’t think we have enough time for all the sweet-talking I can do so how about we finish putting the tape up.” Rosita tells him with a grin. They get the tape up and the tarp down before they have the room ready. “Okay so Coco has school for a few hours then Michonne said she’d take her for a bit do you think we can get this done?”

“I think that we can get it done and still have time for all that sweet-talking.” Siddiq tells her before he looks around for the paint. “So what color did our girl choose?”

Rosita walks over and opens the paint bucket and shows Siddiq the inside of the lid. “Before you say anything I know. I tried to steer her in literally any other direction but she saw this color at the hardware store and it was game over from there.”

Siddiq looks at the bright turquoise color on the bottom to the lid. “That… wow that is a color. She didn’t want anything else not a green or purple I thought she wanted purple.”

“Yeah she went in there wanted a pretty lilac but she decided we are going to with the turquoise.” Rosita says before she pours some out to start painting. “You know how hard it is to say no to that face.”

“Oh it’s so hard she could ask us to paint the walls with glitter and I’d say okay baby whatever you want.” Siddiq takes a roller and goes with her to start painting. They started to swipe them up and down the walls taking away the pastel pink color they’d painted when she was a baby changing it out for her new big girl color. “I remember how terrified I was when we were first painting this room.”

“Well I’m happy that we’ve gotten you over for your fear of painting because I’m sure in another few years we’ll have to paint over this again,” Rosita tells him with a smile as she continues to paint the room.

Siddiq chuckles before shaking his head. “I meant about being a parent. I was sure that I would screw this up and be the worst parent.”

Rosita looks over at him, “I knew you wouldn’t screw it up Siddiq. I knew from the moment I told you I was pregnant that you were going to be an amazing dad.” It was true while he hadn’t been the person she was with at the time she was still happy that it had been Siddiq she’d gone through it all with.

Siddiq sets down the roller and gives Rosita a kiss on the lips. “I love you so much.”

Rosita smiles as he starts to kiss down her neck, “Hey we’ve still got half a room to paint don’t start with all that charm just yet.”

Siddiq pulls away before he nods, “Whatever you say ma’am.” He then picks up the roller and goes back to work on the spot he’d been at.

“God, you’re just trying to get me to jump your bones aren’t you?” Rosita asks with a smile. Still, she has to be good they had been putting off painting the room for almost a week. Now that Michonne had offered to watch Coco afterschool it was the only chance they were going to get.

“Oh, I totally am but don’t worry I can wait until we finish the room don’t worry,” Siddiq tells her. He then goes to the little radio they had brought in to the room so the process would go faster.

Rosita swayed to the music as she gets back to painting the room happy that they can get it done in less time than they had thought. “You know the color is starting to grow on me.”

“Is it really growing on you or are you saying that because we’ll have to stare at it for the next 8 to 10 years?” Siddiq asks with a grin.

Rosita laughs, “Okay maybe I’m just saying it because we have to live with it for the next 8 to 10 years but I figure if I say it enough then I can deal. I mean the right curtains and we change the bedspread I bet it’ll all work out.”

“You know it’s a great color in fact.” Siddiq walks over and rolls the roller on her arm. “It goes so well with your eyes.”

Rosita gasps and backs up as Siddiq rolls the paint roller over her arm. “Oh my gosh you’re such a jerk!” She looks at the paint for a moment before she exchanges a look with him. 

“Don’t do it,” Siddiq says before he starts to back up. He had started the fight but he didn’t think he was ready for the fight that Rosita was going to give him.

“Oh you are in for it,” Rosita says before she starts to flick paint at him. It becomes a frenzy the two of them flinging paint on each other and on the walls they had just painted. Finally, they stop and lay down on the tarp in a fit of giggles. “I told you that you were in for it.”

“You did,” Siddiq says before he rolls on his side and looks over at Rosita. He grabs one of the towels and wipes paint off of her face. “I was right though that color does look lovely on you.”

Rosita smiles and takes the towel trying to get some of the paint out of Siddiq’s hair. “I think it actually looks way better on you.”

They exchange a look and Siddiq smiles at her. “Marry me, Rosita Espinosa.”

Rosita smiles at him, “Well that took you long enough.”

Siddiq smiles, “So should I take that as a yes then?”

“Of course it’s a hell yes but I do have one condition,” Rosita tells him as she settles in close to him. “My condition is that turquoise isn’t one of the wedding colors.”

Siddiq laughs before he wraps and arm around her, pulling her close for a kiss. “Deal.”


End file.
